


Secret

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Hyejoo is also here, I don't know why I wrote this but it's fun, all i know is that that fic needs to be deleted, rachel/fernando is the otp, send more ideas to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Choerry has a secret. It's not the same as Choerry's secret I swear, but it is the same. I noticed the other work right after I posted it 😂 maybe it's a clown thing?





	Secret

Someone was whispering her name, calling her in the dark of their room. When the maknae's brain deciphered who's voice was it, she turned around in her bed and faced the girl. "Unnie? Why are you up so late? We got school tomo- are you planning on leaving school like Gowon and Olivia?"

"Olivia...Hye..." mumbled Hyejoo in her sleep from the other bed.

"No! I just can't sleep. I-" Yerim hugged her bat plushie."I have a secret I want to share with you. Could you please listen to me? I swear that after this I won't wake you up like this again."

Yeojin thought of saying no and going back to sleep, but she could see her friend's face filled with worry.

"Fine. Tell."

"Could you follow me upstairs? I think it would be better if the three of us talk about it"

After complaining about the cold weather, Yeojin and Yerim went upstairs. The clear sky was filled with shinning stars that made Yeojin less mad about the whole situation. "Tell me that thing you wanted to say so we can go back to sleep, I was dreaming about the comeback and I want to know if I won the Oscars"

_Oscars? _Yerim wanted to ask. She pushed the thought and breathed in before saying anything. 

"Do you remember Rachel?"

"Your...cockroach?"

"Yes, she...she's going to be a mom. Here."

"WHAT?"

"Yes! I know! I know our manager said we can only have 1 pet and didn't want her living with us, so I've been taking care of her on this box right over th-"

Choerry became quiet abruptly.

"You've been keeping a pregnant cockroach with us? How- are you here? Unnie?"

Yerim mumbled something.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear y-"

"THE BOX IS GONE! GONE! MY BABY AND HER BABIES ARE ON DANGER, HUNGRY AND LOST IN THE COLD CITY OF SEOUL"

Yeojin didn't know what to do with the now crying Yerim more than awkwardly hugging her and patting her back. Yerim embraced her, crying on her shoulder.

"It's okay unnie, she's probably with her cockroach husband Fernando singing La Cucaracha to their babies. Try thinking about it on a positive light, ok?"

After a while, Yerim stopped crying. "Yeah, you are right...la cucaracha is the worst song choice for a cockroach lullaby though." She smiled a little.

"Maybe you will see them again. Then you will sing them all the songs you want."

"I will sing them the whole loona the ballad album then."

"That's a good plan"

Yerim's heart was calmer after that exchange of words, glad that Yeojin was there to listen. That night she slept like never before, dreaming all sorts of happy things. She even saw the cockroach family being involved on the loonaverse, selling mini McMobius for other insects.

Yeojin couldn't sleep with the thought of waking up to flying cockroaches in the dorm. _Well, at least one of us is happy _she thought when she saw her friend smiling in her sleep.


End file.
